Satisfied
by MartunaMajor
Summary: Yang and Ruby attend a ball, and the Schnee sisters are the envy of all. A chance glance from across the room brings forth consequences that loom. The blue eyed beauty and the fiery blonde. Will they find happiness and satisfaction? Special thank you to my sister for the cover art. Check her art out here: kirstenartster(dot)tumblr(dot)com
1. Winter Ball

"Alright, alright, ladies and gentlemen. Please give it up for the maid of honor, Yang Xiao Long!"

Applause erupted through the reception as I stood. I looked upon the tables of guests that were spread around the ballroom, each one looking at me expectantly, waiting for my big speech. I turned to look at the head of the table I was sat at, admiring the two gorgeous woman there.

My sister was sparkling in her wedding gown. Lace straps connected to the white dress she was wearing, covering her neck. The dress itself was lightly hugging her form as it extended out at her hip ever so slightly to make it a more rounded base. Roses and snowflakes patterned the dress, with small strips of red fabric that circled from her sides around it, creating a spiral look. Small fire dust crystals were woven into the texture to make it sparkle as bright as her crimson tipped hair. She always kept it short, but it allowed everyone to view the bright red earrings she had, causing her entire being to appear on fire. She sat patiently, yet looked excited for my toast as sat next to her bride.

Weiss was as dazzling and breathtaking as the first time I saw her, her brilliance outshining all but her partner next to her. Her pure white dress accentuated her hair, done up into a complex bun, a small tiara sitting on her head. Two straps wrapped around her shoulders to hold the dress up, lace covering her slender arms perfectly, ending at her wrists. Small snowflakes and roses decorated the lace design. The dress itself clung to Weiss' body, showing every curve she had to offer. Right at her hips, the dress extended out widely, the base widening to the length of her arms. Small strips of blue fabric encircled her dress, similar to my sister's, with small ice dust crystals woven in to accentuate the design. I sighed as I tried not to get lost in her eyes again; each time it was getting harder and harder.

"A toast to the lovely brides," I said, raising my glass of wine to the ballroom before me. They had all gathered here to witness the joining of these two in marriage, and I couldn't be happier. Yet no matter how happy I was for my sister, I couldn't help but wish I could be where she was now. Weiss Schnee, who I found to be the love of my life, was now officially married to Ruby. And I had only myself to blame.

"Love is a beautiful and powerful emotion, one that causes people to do some crazy things for the one they've fallen for. This powerful emotion, however, is something that is wide reaching. It doesn't discriminate against those with love in their hearts, or those without." My thoughts carried me to my mother, and the 'sacrifice' she had to make.

"But no matter who it happens to, or how we fall, love is something that can grow to be something beautiful. We laugh, and we cry. We break down, and we make some mistakes, but I know that there's a reason that you two are still by each other's sides," I say, facing the newlyweds again, "and I know that you can last through life. I wish you the best, from your sister, who will always be by your side. To your union, and the hope that you provide. May you always be satisfied."

I noticed Weiss' cheeks pull into a slight frown before covering it up with a smile again. It was the same as that night, what seems like so long ago.

I remember that night, though I just might regret what happened for the rest of my life.

* * *

It was a night not many could forget, the ball, thrown by the Schnee Dust Company, was the talk of Vale. I remember in the massive expanse of the ballroom several other boys tripping over themselves to win my praise. And the dust light that was cast through the room was mesmerizing, illuminating everything in a dream-like veil.

But Weiss, I never forgot the first time I saw your face. I was never the same. You had intelligent eyes and a wire-thin frame. And when I saw you through the crowds, your radiance outshining everything, my heart skipped a beat, then grew steadily faster.

I was laughing with my sister while we were dazzling the ballroom. She had on an adorable red dress. It had a black choker extending into a black mesh which connected with the fabric. Black lacing in the front kept the dress tight with a large black ribbon around her stomach with a perfectly tied bow off to the side.

My dress was simple and white with lace dangling off the straps to cover my shoulders. The corset stayed tight to my body, but kept enough cleavage showing to impress anyone looking. I shone brilliantly while I wore it, the outfit accentuating my golden hair. I knew I drew the attention of the room. I had always been the type to grab the spotlight, whether I wanted to or not. Either way, I knew how to take advantage of it.

That is, until I tried to use it on you.

The orchestra was playing beautifully, perfectly in time and with the right amount of diversity. Everyone was dancing, the ballroom was lively, and my sister grabbed my arm. I leaned over to hear what she wanted to whisper to me, but I lost focus once she pointed you out across the crowds.

I saw you and you were smiling, your white dress matching your complexion and hair; a pristine snowflake, a dazzling display of beauty. I then noticed your sister right behind you. She was tall and elegant, a stiff stance, but had a welcoming face. Her light blue dress matched her eyes perfectly.

My old friend Blake walked over to us then, though my attention was so completely locked on Weiss that I hardly realized she was next to me until she called out my name.

"Yang? Are you listening?" Blake looked at me with worry on her face.

I lightly shook my head as I recomposed myself. "Oh, sorry, I am now. What did you say?"

Blake drooped her head and sighed, "Well, Yang, I was asking if you'd seen the Schnee sisters yet, but since you can't take your eyes off them, I assume my question has already been answered."

Ruby next to me tried her best to stifle her giggling, though it only looked like she was trying not to cough up a lung. I gave her a quick glare before turning back to Blake. "Yeah, I saw them alright."

"You know, if you can't keep your eyes off of them, you might as well go try to talk to them. Who knows, they might satisfy you finally, though that may never happen." Blake gave a quick wink at me.

"Hey, I might as well, right? Who knows, I might be able to marry one." I looked back at the two sisters as they made their way around the ballroom to greet all who were in attendance.

"Ha," Blake scoffed, "if you can marry a Schnee sister, you'll be rich, Yang."

"Is it a question of if, Blake, or which one?"

"Sorry, but I am not getting involved with this one. I'll be over by the drinks when this all goes south, Yang." Blake said, making her way through the crowds.

"Yang, are you really going to try and marry one of them?" Ruby asked me, worry overtaking her features as her attention bounces between me and the other sister pair.

"That's the plan, Rubes," I say. "Wait here, and if I'm not back in ten minutes, go find Blake and make sure she takes you home safe. I'll either be in jail or have a date. Love you, sis."

And with a pat on her head, I made my way over to the pristine beauty and shining radiance of Weiss Schnee. I cautiously wove my way through the crowd, careful not to bring attention to myself, though she saw my blonde hair over the crowd from across the room.

As I walked up to her, she conveniently finished the conversation she was engaged in and turned to me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Hello." I had never heard anything as soft or sweet come from anyone's voice in my life. I was dazed, struck by the unbelievable beauty of it. It sounded so pure and radiant, like nothing I had ever heard before.

So awe struck, in fact, that I forgot to reply for a moment. Weiss gave me a quizzical look before I realized what had happened and spoke. "H-hey," I stuttered.

Luckily, she simply smiled at my terrible attempt at communication. "What brings you to this side of the ballroom?" she asked.

I breathed deeply to recompose myself, "Well, I was hoping to speak with you."

"Oh?" Weiss perked up, "and what, might I ask, would that be about?"

"You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied." I said, a soft smile managing to grace my lips.

"Excuse me?" she said harshly, her arms crossing in front of her chest defensively. She immediately lessened her tone, not wanting to draw the attention of the crowds around her. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, you forget yourself."

My smile grew wider, "You're just like me." Her eyebrow raised in a mix of curiosity and anger. "I'm never satisfied with the world."

Her anger seemed to melt a little as she took in what I said. "Is that right?"

"I may never be satisfied in life." I kept my smile, waiting patiently for her to respond to me.

Eventually, she extended her hand. "Weiss Schnee," she said, a small smile lighting up her face again.

"Yang Xiao Long," I replied, gripping the hand softly and shaking it courteously.

Weiss' smile dropped into a frown at the mention of my name, though quickly perked back up into a smile. "Xiao Long, an interesting name. Where's your family from?"

I tried my best to keep my cool on the outside, though I knew I failed. My fists gripped together tightly, and I tried to casually shift my weight to the other side, but I'm sure she noticed my apprehension to answer. "That's unimportant," I said after a pause, trying to glance off the question of social standing. "Just know that my life is not as exciting as I would like, but I hope to change all of that."

"Oh," Weiss almost looked shocked by the sudden change of subject, "Well, that certainly is a dream, Miss Xiao Long. How exactly do you mean to accomplish this?"

"However I can." I say.

I mentally took a step back to look at the situation before me. Weiss Schnee, a beautiful woman, daughter of one of the wealthiest men in Remnant, was sharing a conversation with me. This interaction, however, was a bit different from the normal flirtatious lead ons I normally tried. But she was still giving me a chance. That was the best I could hope for.

Because at the end of the day, I'm broke, and shouldn't even be at this party. It was only by sheer luck that Ruby and I were let in. But here I am, experiencing something I may never forget.

As we continued talking, I begin to really look at her. She's gorgeous, and boy does she know it, using every asset she had to her fullest to flaunt it. Her white dress had a corset in the front, and widened out in when it hit her hips. The sleeves hung down to her elbow, lace decorating the end of the fabric, and a small white bag with the Schnee emblem on it decorated with crystallized dust attached by string from her left wrist.

The conversation continued, and even though I tried to keep my focus on that, I couldn't help but notice the small things about her. From the delicate yet stern nature of her voice and her elegant swaying subconsciously to the music, to how she would embellish her tone when speaking, the melodic waves making it feel like she actually cared about what she said as opposed to a prepared response. Even her giggles after a joke ran through her whole body, making her seem like an ordinary girl from Vale. Though I knew she was anything but.

My heart hammered inside my chest and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. This moment with Weiss was unlike anything I had ever experienced, and I never wanted it to end. I wanted this feeling forever, to be closer to her and revel in the idea of 'us'.

Even the conversation we were having was so engaging. We seemed to click in almost every way, and I felt like I just… understood her. There was this unspoken connection between us that made me realize something. I had fallen for Weiss, and I wanted to make sure, after this night, I would see her again. No matter what.

The dust lamps shone around her, making her sparkle a brilliant hue of white and blue that the most talented artists could never recreate. I wanted to grab her, take her far away from this place, though when I turned and saw my sister's face, that thought was immediately dashed from my mind.

She was staring at us, silver eyes wide; a look I will never forget. A mixture of worry and panic, and I could only imagine a million different thoughts running through her head. She looked so helpless, standing in the crowd, seemingly out of place in between the black and white of the room.

It was then that I remembered what she whispered to me, and I realized three truths at the same time.

I had a duty to my sister. Her happiness had always been my first priority, and I couldn't change that now.

With reluctance, I extended my hand towards Weiss. "Come with me real quick."

She immediately looked concerned. "Where are you taking me?"

"Well, Weiss, I'm about to change your life." I said, trying to fake confidence with a smile on my face.

She scoffed, "If I had one lien for every time I was disappointed after someone promised me that, I would have enough to buy this ballroom without my father's money."

A huge grin appeared on my face as an excellent idea entered my mind. I reached into my dress pocket and pulled out a single lien, handing it to Weiss. "Well then, if you're disappointed, then you get to keep this. If not, then I expect that back sometime."

Weiss looked at it for a few seconds, pondering the opportunity presented before her. I couldn't help as I brought my free hand to stroke my hair over my shoulder. It was a nervous habit I could always play off as flirtatious, but now, it was what kept my mind at ease before she accepted the bill, tucking it away inside of her bag. "By all means, lead the way."

Number one: In my situation, my best option to live my life after what I have done is to marry rich. My father had no money, so I'm the one who had to work hard for it. Holding down two jobs to help support my dad and sister while fueling my search for my mother became a strain. Though I'm the oldest and have worked so hard, I have to look out for my sister. And even though we are penniless, well, that doesn't mean I don't want her to be happy.

"This is my sister, Ruby Rose," I say, leading Weiss to Ruby.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you," she replied shakily, extending her hand politely as a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Rose?" Weiss questioned, gently accepting the hand and courteously shaking it. "I'm sure your lineage is a fascinating story."

Number two: She's a Schnee, arguably the most wealthy and powerful family in the world. I fell for her charm immediately, and the promise of money to help provide for my family persuaded me further towards marriage without a second thought. Looking back at the conversation we just had, I still know nothing about her, or if she even likes me. She responded to me kindly, though was that just because she was taught that from birth, or was it all genuine?

Either way, I can't take the chance that I might mess something up. If what my sister said to me was true, then I can be satisfied with the thought that I gave her a chance. Who knows, something good may come of this.

Ruby gently laughed off the implied question. "A story for another time, perhaps," Ruby said, taking her hand back and standing tall to seem more confident than I'm sure she felt.

"Well, thanks for coming to the ball," Weiss gestured around to the room with a small smile on her face.

"If it takes being bored to death in these stupid lady stilts to have met you, it will have been worth it." Ruby said, a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"You mean bored by the ball I helped plan?" The smile remained on Weiss face, though I could see a playful look in her eyes

Ruby froze in shock, not knowing what to say, looking to me for help.

I cleared my throat to gain her attention. "What she means is that she's normally used to a more... active life."

"Anything like yours?" Weiss said, the smile steadily growing as she seemed to enjoy toying with the both of us.

"Hehe, not quite, she's been a huntress in training for two years now, a privilege I never had access to." I say, motioning back to my sister, "I'll leave you with Ruby to talk about it."

Number three: I know my sister like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind. If I tell Ruby that I've fallen for Weiss she'd be silently resigned. She would step aside for me to pursue Weiss. Ruby would say that she was fine, though she'd be lying.

In the end, I suppose you found love with my sister.

* * *

The weeks went on from the ball, and you two were messaging on your scrolls nightly. Ruby's smile grew brighter with every message that you wrote to her. She kept laughing at me as I tried to pick on her, "I'm just saying, if you really love me you would share her."

A simple joke that held too much truth.

As time passed, I saw that you were so much more than some rich CEO's daughter. It showed in the small acts of love that you gave to my sister. Like the way you would caress Ruby's chin when you went for a kiss. Or how you would bring her a flower every time you came to see her, even if you had to leave early to catch an important meeting. Even how happy you looked when you talked about your future with her, the small, intricate details the two of you would agree on. I stood to the side, watching with a smile on my face while, on the inside, I withered away.

Almost a year later, Ruby was sitting in your living room stressing out. She had told me all about how she had asked for your father's blessing for marriage. She was staying silent as you tried to convince your father, though she confided in me that she was trying not to cry.

Your father, after finally coming to a decision, made his way across the room to my sister. As he approached, she got even more nervous, trying to keep herself from shaking as she stood up to meet him. He lifted his arm up to my sister with a smile on his face. As she took it, he said "be true to yourself." She noded quickly, turned back to you, and smiled.

Even at your wedding, six months after, she kept pacing back and forth, practicing her vows, rewording them and making them perfect for you. And once she was standing up there on that altar with you, it made it all worth it.

"Weiss, I don't have any lien to my name, an acre of land, a company to run, or a dollop of fame. All I have is my honor, a dream I will fight for, my huntsman license, and my top notch weapon. It's insane how your family has brought out a different side of me, and I have seen them in a way I never imagined. Winter confides in me about her life and stresses, and your father welcomed me with open arms. The more time I spent with you and your family, the more my love for you grew, and now it is never in doubt.

"I know that with your father's near limitless resources we could live anywhere, but I want to keep the promise I made to you. We'll get a little place in Vale, together, and then we'll figure it out from there.

"Now, I know that I've been living with mostly Yang as my family since I was a child. My mother died, and my father tried his best to care for us in her absence. It was hard, at times it felt like nothing we could do would help, but we persevered. So know as long as I'm alive, Weiss, you will do my best to make sure you never have to feel helpless.

"My life is shining bright now that you're here in it. I look into your eyes and the sky's the limit. Even if I'm down for the count, I will still be here fighting for you. I will always love you, Weiss. Until my dying breath."

* * *

"A toast to the lovely brides," I say, raising my glass of wine to the ballroom before me.

"To the brides!" The reception hall echoed back.

"From your sister who's always by your side. To your union, and the hope that you provide. May you always be satisfied."

But when I fantasize at night, it's Weiss' eyes I see as I romanticize what might have been if things had gone just a little differently.

At least my dear Ruby is her wife.

At least I keep her eyes in my life.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this took a lot longer than I anticipated, but I'm glad I was able to force myself to work on this even more and make it as it is now.

Special thank you to Gorsouul for taking a look at this story and helping me refine it into what it is now. Looking back at the original saved in a separate document, I can't help but cringe, so thank you so much.

Also, I know I promised this out sooner than this, but I've been feeling really terrible and haven't been able to really write anything down that I've liked. Not coming up with ideas has destroyed my motivation, and there were a few days when I was physically repulsed to look at this story and try to write something down. That being said, I may unfortunately, at this time, be unable to come out with consistent updates.

That being said, I WILL still update. I will not abandon either this story or 'Can You Hear Me', so do not worry about that.

Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review, they help keep me motivated to bring more chapters out faster.

-MM


	2. Take a Break

**3 years later**

"Last chance, Weiss. You sure you can't reschedule this meeting and come with us to Patch?" Yang asked, grabbing her sister's luggage from the foyer of our home.

I sighed as I looked between her and Ruby, "I've told you, I can't. This is too important to just reschedule or miss. I have a duty to my father and, hopefully, the company I'll run. But I do know how important this is to you, so I promise to be there the next time."

My wife nodded in understanding before approaching me, wrapping her arms around my waist in a hug. "I'll miss you," she said to me.

I couldn't resist a smile as I held her close, feeling the warmth radiating from her body. Her familiar red cloak felt soft to the touch, and I clutched onto it tightly. "I'll miss you too," I whispered back, feeling her breath on my neck.

I didn't want to let go. I wanted time to slow down so that we could enjoy this moment together. We haven't had many to share but, after that day, I came to realize just how important Ruby truly is to me.

* * *

 _My dearest Yang,_

 _These days seem to move slower and slower, bleeding together into a seemingly never-ending nightmare. The board of directors keep hounding me, my father is breathing down my neck, and the press is stepping on my toes, showing me to the world as if I'm lazy. All the while, the constant pressure to strive higher is straining my marriage with your sister._

 _And you are so far away. Do you have to be so far away? Your constant optimism is endearing, and has helped me through the worst. Though my work is piling up, the thoughts of your smile brighten my day, and Ruby's patience and trust make everything bearable._

 _I hope you find your mother soon. It's been too long, though when you return, it will be to open arms._

 _With all my love,_

 _Weiss Schnee_

A knock came to the door, "Weiss, dinner's ready."

I turned towards the door of my office. "I'm on my way." I returned back and proofread the message before sending it.

"Weiss, there's a surprise before dinner that I can't wait to show you," Ruby called back through the door.

I didn't look up from my scroll, another message brightening the screen, "I'll be there in a minute, save my plate."

"Weiss!" Ruby whined.

"Okay, okay" I said, finally standing and going to the door. I opened it up to find Ruby waiting patiently for me, dressed up. I took a moment to admire her attire. She was wearing a long black dress, two white straps leading down into enough black fabric to moderately conceal her breasts. It continued into a solid silver belt around her waist, and the rest of the dress flowing down her body. She wore the necklace I had given to her on our first anniversary, a brilliant diamond heart with a bright ruby set in the center. It hung perfectly in the middle of her open chest which made my eyes linger longer.

"Hey, stranger," she said calmly with a smile on her face.

Her smiles were so infectious; I love them, and I couldn't help but stare at her beauty. Her red-tipped hair had grown longer through the last year. She said she wanted to try a new look, and I think it suits her perfectly. But I couldn't avoid glancing at the three scars running across her left cheek. I brushed the thought aside as I focused back on her beautiful eyes. "What's with this stunning dress, Ruby?"

Her smile widened, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Oh, this? I just wanted to wear something nice for you. Plus, It's also part of the surprise."

I smoothly moved in and gave her a peck on her lips. I didn't stray far apart, instead staying close and taking in her warmth and smell before asking, "So what is this big surprise that can't wait?"

She grabbed my hand, "Come down to dinner, we can discuss it while we eat."

She gently guided me down the hall, though I could tell our slow pace was forced from the normally speedy huntress as she seemed to be hopping with every step. Although, it did allow me to take in her splendor even more. We descended the stairs, passed through another hallway, and entered the dimly lit dining room. I took in the sights and gasped, bringing my free hand up to cover my mouth in response to the surprise waiting for me.

Set on the rather large dining room table was a feast full of delicacies and beautifully prepared items that looked like they could've come out of a magazine. The smell wafting off was enough to kickstart my appetite, my body realizing just how little I had actually ate today. A few small dust candles were situated on every open space left on the table, and still more lined the walls, the flickering lights changing the mood into a very romantic scene.

It's then that I realized the biggest mistake of my life.

"Happy three year anniversary, Weiss." Ruby said excitedly, almost dancing with glee as she gestured towards the table.

I stared in shock, unable to comprehend how I could've forgotten about our anniversary. I looked at my wife with wide eyes, my hand still covering my mouth. "Ruby," I managed to whisper out.

She pointed back to the table, a look of pride matching her tone of excitement as she wanted to show off what was there. "I went ahead and prepared everything that I remembered you saying you liked, and just the way you preferred it. I made sure every ingredient was perfect, and everything was cooked just right."

"Ruby..."

"It took me a little while to do everything, some of these items needing to be started a day or two before, but once I got everything planned out and ready to go, it was really just a matter of execution."

"Ruby, wait-"

"Though I have to admit, I did get a little bit of help from Blake with a few things, but I think I did a pretty good job overall. And with you being as busy as you've been, you helped make it easy to keep this a secret. Even then, my idea of booking you for a meeting this afternoon and canceling at the last minute so you could be home early was probably the icing on the cake. You should really be more open about your schedule so I can do this more often."

"I'm so sorry. I forgot our-"

"No!"

I took a step back at the sudden outcry, a stern face taking over the smile on Ruby's face, though her voice softened. "You've been too busy doing so much good that I don't expect you to be perfect. I don't want you to be perfect. I want you to be Weiss: the strong, stubborn, and beautiful woman that swept me off my feet when we met. I know that work has been difficult for you, and you've been trying your best to keep it from getting between us, but I know you see it too. We're cracking, and I don't want that."

"I don't want that either, Ruby." I said honestly as guilt rose in my stomach to the truth in her words.

"So please, for me, take a break and enjoy this time together with no worries, no stress, and no guilt. I don't care that you forgot our anniversary; I was planning on it. What I care about is that you take a break from work and spend some time with your wife." Ruby extended her hand.

I smiled and gently grasped it, a sense of relief and acceptance flooding through me as I brought it up to my lips and giving it a soft kiss. "I would love nothing more."

* * *

I placed my fork down, having eaten my fill of the smorgasbord of food on the table before me. I sat at the head of the table and looked to my left to see Ruby eating her last bite. With a clang, her fork dropped to the plate and she leaned back, satisfied with her meal.

She met my eyes and the same perfect smile she always had graced her lips. She reached her hand out and grabbed mine, squeezing it. I reciprocated the gesture, staring longingly into her bright, silver eyes. We sat in silence, enjoying the moment together until she leaned in closer to me. I met her lips with my own and I got lost in the bliss of her, grabbing the back of her head with my spare hand to deepen the kiss.

Ruby lightly chuckled against my lips before she returned with a longing kiss of her own, though she backed away quickly and smiled, "Not so fast, Weiss. There's something else I have for you."

I felt myself falling into a haze of desire, though impatience rose within me as she pulled back. "Can it wait, Ruby?" I asked, pulling her lips to mine again.

She squeezed my hand with her own and continued her giggling through the kiss until she broke off again. "It'll just be a moment, Weiss. After that, I am all yours."

I conceded after stealing another small kiss from her and leaned away ever so slightly. "Alright, Ruby. What else is part of this 'surprise' you've planned?"

"Well," Ruby began, her eyes staying locked to mine, "What would you say about a summer vacation to Patch to visit my father?"

I immediately perked up, excited about the opportunity to visit Ruby's father. I had a far better relationship with him than my own father, and it had been too long since the last time we visited him. "Oh, when would that be?" I asked with a smile, trying to stay calm about the potential vacation.

I could tell that Ruby noticed my excitement as she returned a grin at me, "It would be in a little over two weeks, at the end of the month. It would be an extended five day weekend trip to visit my father on Patch."

My heart skipped a beat as I heard the date, and I lowered my head slightly to avoid her gaze. "Ruby, I can't go then."

Ruby stared back at me, confusion overwriting her face. "Why can't you go, Weiss? It's a short vacation, just through the weekend. I'm sure your father would let you take a few days off after seeing how hard you've worked."

"It's not that simple, Ruby. I can't," I said, trying to explain myself. There was still so much to do before the presentation deadline that same weekend that I couldn't even think about a vacation, no matter how much I wanted to go.

Ruby interrupted me before I could, however, still trying to convince me. "Come on, Weiss. Yang promised she'd be there, and you know she never breaks a promise."

"Ruby, just listen," I said in desperation, irritation rising in my voice as I tried to get through to her.

She wasn't letting me. She only redoubled her efforts, now taking on a pleading tone to strengthen her point. "Oh, I can show you this lake that I know in the forest near my house. I used to go there all the time. You and I can go when the sun starts to set; the reflection of the sky in the water is breathtaking."

"I could lose my job, Ruby!" I screamed over her, letting go of her hand and slamming my own down on the table. My wife jumped back in shock, not expecting me to lose my composure. I looked at her in anger, but the scared expression on her face came as a shock to me. I didn't want to frighten her, I just wanted to make her understand. I lessened my scowl and lowered my gaze to the plate before me. "If I go with you, then I will not only lose my job, but my standing as heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."

Ruby was silent for a moment, trying to comprehend what I just said. "W-what?"

I sighed deeply, thinking back to my office, and the mounds of files and reports that remained unfinished. I shuddered at the thought, focusing back on Ruby. "I have a special project that I need to complete and present to the board of directors and my father to cement my place as the next CEO of the company. I can't mess this up, or else everything I've worked for, my entire upbringing, will be a complete waste."

Ruby grabbed my hand again, gripping it tightly, then lifted it to her lips and gave it a small kiss. "I'm sorry, Weiss. I didn't know. I just... wanted to give you a break from the craziness, and I know you appreciate spending time with my family more than yours, so..."

"It's ok, I understand your intentions and I appreciate it a lot. I would love to go, but this is something I have to do." I stood up, squeezing Ruby's hand lovingly, and smiled.

"Is there anything I can do to help? There has to be something..." Ruby stood herself, keeping my hand clenched in her own as she started to drag me through the dining room and up into the office. She kept talking my ear off, trying to convince me of her service. "I'm sure I can help with something. Maybe keeping you organized or focused. Maybe I can do the boring repetitive things to help you out. Or, I can go with you to the presentation. Be the cute show girl and help you along."

We stopped in front of the office, Ruby looking at me excitedly, hoping that I would take her up on her offer.

"Ruby, I can't accept your help. This is something my father entrusted to me. I would feel like I took an easy way out. That I didn't work hard enough to earn what I got. I would feel like I cheated my father. Like I cheated myself. I can't do that to myself, Ruby. I'm sorry."

Ruby let go of my hand, her face falling, and it broke my heart. I wished I didn't have to do this to her. Why did my pride keep me from being happy?

"Why do you always have to do this, Weiss?" Ruby said, the all too familiar anger welling up inside her voice. "Why, on our anniversary, do you have to be so... so... so selfish!"

I kept my face stone cold, my base instincts starting to kick in. "I do this for you, Ruby, so that you can live a comfortable and easy life. I know you didn't grow up with this, but the situation before you is what you signed up for when you married me."

"NO!" Ruby screamed, a tear starting to form in her eye, "I didn't want this... this coldhearted workaholic. I didn't want to be alone for the entire day, wondering when you would get home so that I could shower you in love, only to have you shove me aside like I was one of your servants."

My face remained stiff, but inside, my heart ached, taking another hard blow. I didn't know how much more I could take before I cracked. It was my fault; I had driven her away with my work. Now I had to face the consequences as Ruby didn't let up.

"What I wanted was the Weiss that I fell in love with, the Weiss that would share jokes with me one second, and push me to be my best the next." Ruby sniffled, tears running down her cheeks. For once, I didn't know what to say. I had made my normally happy and cheerful wife so miserable she cried. The regret and shame tore at my heart, but before I could gather my thoughts, Ruby spoke again.

"You would always push me to be my best, though look at where it's gotten me! I haven't touched Crescent Rose in over a year because of you. Because you were so worried about my safety ever since I got this scar that you convinced me to stay here." She gestured to her left cheek, a tear running along the claw marks of a Grimm that had gotten the better of her.

"And now I feel trapped in this empty house with the only solace that maybe one day you will pay attention to me, a-and not just run back into your office. I don't remember the-the last time I was in the same room with my sister and father at the same time. And you know what the worst thing about all of this is?" Her voice had taken on a high-pitched anguished tone, her whole body shaking from the sobs.

I stood still, not daring at all to move.

I was locked in my position for fear I would shatter in front of her. I just stared, watching her face becoming more flushed, any semblance of makeup washing down her face as the tears and emotions pent up for so long came flooding out. I wanted to grab her and hug her, to hold her tight. Tell her I'm so sorry, and that I will fix it all.

Though in the end, I stood still, unable to bring myself to move.

"The worst part is that I don't care about any of that." I gripped my fists tightly, trying to keep my eyes dry as Ruby continued her explanation "I don't care about any part of my life, Weiss, because you aren't happy. You, the most important person in my life right now, is miserable, and that makes me feel like I've done something wrong, that I wasn't good enough for you, that I wasn't there when you needed me. I feel like I've failed you." The last sentence came out as a broken wail as Ruby's composure broke completely, and she resigned herself to crying.

A single tear fell at my feet, a soft sob confirming that my rigid facade had broke. I looked at my wife through blurry eyes, her own uncontrollable sobs causing my heart to sink further into despair at what I had caused. How had I let our relationship deteriorate so much without realizing it? How had things gone so wrong? I had to fix this, I just had to! I couldn't lose Ruby, the most important person in the world.

I took a small step forward, then another, until I stood right in front of Ruby. We were both sobbing messes by now, and we were both looking into each other's eyes. Her silver eyes were overflowing with tears, but they weren't happy ones like on our wedding day. Instead, they were from helplessness, frustration, and anguish.

"You never failed me. Not once," I whispered, trying to keep my voice composed. "I… I never wanted to make you feel this way. I was just so focused on trying to impress my father that I…"

Ruby gently reached out and touched my hand. I softly grabbed hers and we wound our fingers together, a gesture we hadn't made in so long. I smiled weakly at her, though she lowered her head to stare at the floor. I leaned closer to her, brushing her cheek with mine, and brought my lips to her ear.

I whispered, so softly and so delicately, something that I would never say out loud, hoping to win her back. As I receded, I gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and moved to look at her face and see her reaction.

I didn't get the chance though, as she grabbed my head with both of her hands and smashed our lips together forcefully. I melted into the sensation, leaning further into Ruby as I wrapped my arms around her, pressing her close to me. I savored the feeling, the salt of our tears adding to the sweet taste of her tongue swirling with my own. My grip on her tightened further not wanting to shove her away. Not again. Not after everything that has happened. Not after the three years we spent together.

I felt her mouth starting to pull back, but I didn't want this to end. I chased after her perfect lips until she broke free, giving me a wide smile as she laughed. I joined in, this perfect feeling long overdue. Ruby gestured her head with a wordless question, breaking from my grasp, grabbing my hand, and slowly leading me to the bedroom. To top off the point, she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the ground.

I supposed I could take a break for the night.

* * *

I slowly and unwillingly unwrapped my arms from my wife, but she didn't move far before stealing a kiss. She then quickly said her last goodbye, never breaking eye contact with me as she walked backwards, nearly missing the door until her sister steered her back on course. Her cheeks flushed from embarrassment and she quickly waved before a cloud of rose petals overtook her spot.

"Aww, that was so cute!" Yang gushed to me as she resituated the luggage in her arms.

I could feel heat rushing to my cheeks, "Shut up, brute."

Yang chuckled off the nickname before locking her gaze with my own. "Hey, in all seriousness, I'm glad you two are together. It takes a huge load off of my shoulders knowing that my baby sis is safe and taken care of."

"Anything for her, Yang, but I'm more worried about you," I said, crossing my arms across my chest. "All of this running around Remnant, even for a good cause, always makes me worried that one day you'll disappear. Just like your mother."

Yang sighed, looking down at the floor, "I know, it hasn't exactly been easy for anybody that cares about me. I haven't even gotten any closer, but I don't know what else to do."

"Have you tried settling down and staying in one place? Maybe there's someone in your life you would like to spend some more time with, outside Ruby?" I suggested.

"Well I… I have fallen for someone, but…"

I saw her grip on the luggage tighten, the seams threatening to break and the hesitation in her voice made me concerned. "Yang?"

"Hey, what's the hold up? If we don't leave now, we'll miss the airship to Patch," Ruby called from outside.

That seemed to snap Yang out of her thoughts as she jerked her head up, a brilliant smile dominating her face, though I could tell it was fake. Her somber lilac eyes had given her away again, just as they always have since we first met. "Right, well that's my cue. Bye, Weiss!" She made her way out the door.

I watched her go, but I couldn't stop thinking about what she said. I knew there was something more she wasn't telling me. First a futile search for her mother, and now worries about a relationship problem? I didn't want her to have to go through that alone, and I vowed to ask when she came back.

I closed the door behind her and sighed as I leaned my back against it. I looked in through the house with a weird feeling of dread, an icy cold seeming to envelop me at the vacant feeling of the space around me.

The silence that followed was something different from what I got from my office upstairs. It wasn't warm or inviting, just… empty.

' _Is… is this what Ruby feels while I'm gone all day?'_ I thought to myself as I shivered from the atmosphere around me.

I shoved the thought aside as I made my way back to the familiar feeling of my office.

I still had work to do, after all.

* * *

 **A/N:** We are officially half way through this story, with two more chapters to come.

I would once again like to give a giant shout out to Gorsouul for helping me out with this. Not just with the story, but with my motivation to write. He's pretty awesome and I really appreciate what he has done.

I hope you enjoyed this, please follow, favorite, and review to help show support. It always helps.

-MM


End file.
